Buy! Buy! Buy!
) |game = |artist = |tvfilm = 買! 買! 買! |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (Files) |pictos = 125 |dura = 3:05 |nowc = JDCBuyBuyBuy |from = single }}"Buy! Buy! Buy!" ( ) by was planned to be on but was never released into the game before the shutdown of the game. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed as a duet, with the coaches in outfit with glitter and fashion glasses. They have a yellow glowing outline. P1 P1 is female. Her hair appears to be in two French braids and is black. She wears a furry, yellow jacket and a tight crop top with violet and purple colors. She has purple, sparkly pants with a black belt and yellow high heels. She has a turquoise necklace, yellow, dangling earrings, and a pair of pink sunglasses. P2 P2 is also female. She has black hair. A yellow band with a pink star is wrapped around a section of her hair. She wears a light purple, sparkly jacket with two turquoise and yellow lines on it. She has a yellow, black and turquoise dress on with what appears to be a turquoise belt wrapped around her waist. She has a pair of pink sunglasses and yellow and purple high heels. Jdcbuybuybuy_coach_1.png|P1 Jdcbuybuybuy_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background appears to be a dance floor with a screen with hearts on it on the back wall. On the left there is a pink easy chair in front of the spotlight and on the right there is only a spotlight. The walls are pink with different shapes on them. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Swing your arms with your elbows bent 90°, while running in place. Gold Move 2: A wave Gold Move from P1 to P2. P1 crouches and stretches her right arm out, while putting the left one under her chin, and P2 bends backwards and puts her arms with her elbows bent 45°. Gold Move 3: While standing on the left side, place your arms in a cross, by bending your left arm horizontally and hitting it with your right arm. Jdcbuybuybuy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Jdcbuybuybuy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Jdcbuybuybuy gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * This is the first Chinese song in the series where the Gold Move pictogram outline is a different color. The next was Drinking Song. * The coaches outfits are much lighter in the menu assets. ** The menu assets also features the coaches with thin white and black outlines instead of a faint yellow glowing outline. Gallery Game Files Jdcbuybuybuy_2s_cover.png|''Buy! Buy! Buy!'' ( ) Jdcbuybuybuy cover 2x.png| cover Jdcbuybuybuy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Jdcbuybuybuy jdnowc menu mod.png|''Buy! Buy! Buy!'' ( ) on the menu (mod) Behind the Scenes B47BB1C7-A95E-4E58-952B-1BEBF601486A.jpeg|Behind the scenes jdcbuybuybuy conceptart.png|Concept Art Others Jdcbuybuybuy no gui.png|No GUI Videos 【HD】Lunar-買！買！買！MV Official Music Video 官方完整版MV Buy! Buy! Buy! (Interface Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 References Site Navigation es:Buy! Buy! Buy! ru:Buy! Buy! Buy! Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs